Unspoken
by AuroraExecution
Summary: Yes, I killed. Yes, I lied to the world. Yes, I fought my friends. But it was for her, and I will never regret that. A series of poems about the unspoken thoughts of Gold Saints during the Hades Chapter. Please read and review.
1. Why

**Disclaimer: **Seiya is not mine. Neither is Shiryuu, or Hyoga, or Shun, or Ikki, or... You get the point.

**Note: **This will become a collection of poems about the Gold Saints during the Hades Chapter (mainly Sanctuary). This first one is from the point of view of one of the revived Saints, i.e. Saga, Shura, and Camus. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why

I lived a lie

I killed my friends

Then did it all over again

--

I won't deny

The first lie was mine

But not so the second time

--

I fought through temples

I used to guard

I did it even though it was hard

--

I fought with people

Who were my friends in life

And couldn't weep to see them die

--

It was a lie

But I pretended so well

That I didn't mind when they fell

--

I played the traitor

And all along

I had to continue and be strong

--

I couldn't tell

I couldn't scream

And though it hurt, I couldn't weep

--

Petals fell

My brothers died

And now you ask of me, why?

--

My actions hurt many

But it will pass

And I'm loyal to something more than that

--

And yes, I lied

And yes, I killed

But for my goddess, so I am fulfilled

--

The things I did

None of them were right

Yet I won't ever regret that night

--

I lived a lie

I killed my friends

And for her I'd do it all again

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apologies for the dashed line, but my internet is having trouble with putting in a divider, which is why I have not updated in One Day lately. Sorry.

Please review if you liked it! Thanks.


	2. No Pain Greater

**Notes:** So, another poem, ya? This update is for Naotoki Yamanouchi, who gave me such a wonderful review! This one is from the point of view of Milo, and what our favorite scorpion thinks of his best friend becoming a "traitor" during the Hades Chapter Sanctuary. It was mainly inspired by the look in Milo's eyes after Athena dies and he nearly strangles Camus to death, which made me cry the first time I saw the series. Have fun!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Pain Greater

Aquarius, my friend, the ice-king

Why did you turn away?

Don't you remember the pledges?

Don't you remember the pain?

--

Please don't say you've forgotten

Your promise to always fight

The friendship that you gave me

The pupil for whom you died

--

The snowflakes that fell from the sky

Like you, untainted and true

Even when promises tore you apart

I expected no betrayal from you

--

But I saw your face, my brother

Across from me in attack

I realized my best friend was fighting me

And I had to fight back

--

How could you betray me

And all that you once loved?

How could you willingly look away

And ignore the stars above?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, sorry for the dashed lines, again, but the dividers still won't load for me. I think it might be because I have dial-up internet right now. Oh well. Anyway, this is intended to be a set of poems. If you liked this and want me to continue the set, please please review. If no one reviews I will discontinue updating this, 'kay? Thanks.


	3. I Don't Understand

**Notes: **Yay! Another update. Thanks to Ale-chan, Ellie-chan, and Naotoki Yamanouchi for such lovely reviews that inspired me to keep going in this set. This is a poem from Mu's POV when he sees Shion as a spectre. This was by Ellie-chan's request, and was inspired by Shion's remarks about Mu being disobedient as well as the conflict that can be seen in Mu's face every time Shion orders him to go kill Athena.

Ale-chan: I'm glad you like it! I also love Milo. He is my horoscope saint, in fact, and I think he's awesome in many ways. I also took a quiz once that told me I was Milo.

Naotoki Yamanouchi: I seem to have lost your second review somehow. My stats tell me I have four reviews, but the actual file only has three. I've been having trouble with my account lately, so please tell me if you deleted it so I know whether my account is going cuckoo. Thanks!

Ellie-chan: you requested a Mu/Shion poem, so here it is. What Mu thinks about Shion, his beloved and trusted master, betraying Athena. If you want a summary of what happens in the Hades Chapter, go to wikipedia and search for "saint seiya" and read the article. It should tell you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Don't Understand

You were a father and an idol

You taught me all I know

You set me straight each time I slipped

And you once watched me grow

--

You held my hand once long ago

I thought you were everything good

I thought you'd give up anything

For Athena, if you could

--

And I know how much I owe you

My debt is still unpaid

But twas _you_ who taught me to serve Athena

_You_ said to be unafraid

--

So why have you now reappeared

To serve the enemy?

He promised you a day of life

But was it worth the fee?

--

I'd do anything for you, my master

Anything but this task

I'll even kneel here and die by your hand

If that is what you ask

--

I don't understand why you're doing this

Or what caused you to betray

I'd follow you to anywhere

But this once, I must disobey


	4. Petals That Fall

**Notes: **Thanks to my reviewers, Naotoki-san and ELLIE.

Naotoki-san: I am going to call you that, kay? I'm glad you liked the last one. I was actually nervous about it because it was done upon request, and I wasn't sure how it would turn out.

ELLIE: Thanks so much! I might try a dohko/shion poem some time too.

If anyone has any requests for me of character focuses for these poems, please send me a review/pm. I will try my hardest to fulfill any requests. This one is not a request, tho. This is a poem to shaka, sort of from the pov of the renegade gold saints. Please review if you likey!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petals that Fall

They were always your symbol, the petals when they fell

Forever wholly you and no one else

They were always so sad, as they floated on the wind

Soft and small from the palm of your hand

--

On them, written in your blood

Pain and laughter, as they land in the mud

The world that fades away with the flowers

Calls you, waits for you to answer

--

Two trees stand tall against a darkened sky

And weep crimson blood-stained petals that fly

Your rain of requiem blossoms that fall

Whisper the last unsaid goodbye of all

--

Forgive me, but I cannot explain

The reason that caused us all so much pain

But I promise your sacrifice will not be in vain

--

Perhaps one day you will understand

The truth of what we all were as men

Who had to keep standing up again

--

Someday I will tell you why

So many had to sacrifice

Now, though, there is no time to say

The words that are silently sealed away

--

Only the empty path waits ahead

The path that still ends at the Land of the Dead

Where trees weep tears and pain is dimmed

And petals fall in requiem


	5. Brothers

**Notes:** Thanks so much to Ellie, PhoenixSun, and FaNn for reviewing.  
PhoenixSun: I have already received a request for Dohko-Shion, so that one is my next priority. Unfortunately, I have not read the manga up to the Wailing Wall, so I can't write one by Seiya. However, you seem to be doing so on your own, and that's awesome!  
FaNn: I loved your review. It made me giggle. Thanks, and lots and lots of hugs.

Ok. Sorry about not updating. I've just been so busy with homework and college stuff. One Day will not be updated for a while--I have not written the next chapter yet. This is for PhoenixSun, though I wrote it months ago. It's a two voice poem, and it shouldn't have all the dashes, but the site refuses to let me have spaces there. Basically, Saga's voice is the left column, and Kanon's voice is the right column. EDIT: Since FFN started reformatting everything automatically (grr), I have had to put Kanon's stuff in italics to make it obvious it's a second speaker. This poem is supposed to be in two columns, but FFN refuses to format it as such, so please use your imaginations, or just paste it into word and move it into columns by hand if you really want.

Unfortunately, this one doesn't rhyme, but I'm still quite proud of it. Please review if you like it!

* * *

Brothers (2-Voice)

Do you remember? -- _I remember_

When we were children -- _When we were inseparable_

_You were my idol, big brother_

My adorable little brother

What happened? -- _What happened?_

I lost you in more than body -- _I couldn't find myself_

_Lost all sense of who I was_

But I blame myself more than I blame you -- _It was my fault_

I didn't reach out to catch you

But shut you away

_I shut my mind from you_

And I'm sorry -- _And I'm sorry_

_I've been sorry ever since_

I realize now

It was not me you hated

_Can you forgive me?_

Can you forgive yourself?

_Tell me, brother, will you take me back?_

_Can we go back to what we once were?_

I've been waiting to see you again

_The truth is, I miss you_

If only you'd appear

I need you to tell me you forgive me -- _I need you to tell me you forgive me_

My twin

My dearest friend

_I want to try again_

_I want to tell you_

You will always be my brother -- _You will always be my brother_


	6. The Words Within

**Notes:** Thanks to my reviewers, Phoenixsun and Narwe Silverflame.   
Phoenixsun: This is sort of by your request, though I believe Ellie requested them as well. I will work on the Overture one next, though it might take a while. Anyway. Enjoy!   
Narwe-san: Thanks so much for your review! It was very sweet and gave me lots of warm fuzzies! You get lots and lots and lots of huggles.

This is from the point of view of Dohko, as he thinks about Shion during Hades Sanctuary. I think it was partially influenced by the way the two of them ran together in epsiode ten or eleven, after Athena kills herself. (Sorry if that spoiled anything.) So, have fun!

---------------------------------------------------

The Words Within

I don't know if you can still recall

When we were young and happy

And the torrent of words that flowed between us

Infinite, glib, and free

--

Do you remember how we shared

Every secret we ever had

And how our secret adventures together

Would make our masters mad

--

But since the last Holy War

Our friendship drifted apart

I left to guard the seal in Rozan

You stayed to make a new start

--

And slowly the words faded away

Even to the day you died

I sat alone on my waterfall cliff

No one saw when I cried

--

Now we stand before each other

Upon this ominous day

And stare so silently as we fight

Though you'd think we'd have much to say

--

But as I look into your eyes

I see what's left unsaid

We run together wordlessly

For Athena waits ahead

--

Even though it's changed now

And we keep the words within

I feel we still know each other somehow

And together, we will win

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm...I think I'm kind of proud of this one. Anyone who likes it should tell me somehow. And anyone who has anymore requests should also tell me somehow. hugs


	7. Heart of Gold, Soul of Stone

**Notes: **Yes, I'm updating this. It's mostly thanks to Naotoki-san, who said something about my poems having "warm fuzzies of doom" (copyright Naotoki and Aurora). Anyway. This is per request of Phoenixsun. It's from the Overture movie, which, if you haven't seen it, involves the Gold Saints being punished for going against the gods. Basically the Goldies get their souls locked away in a stone statue FOREVER. bum bum bum... And the statue starts crying tears of blood that help Shun and Ikki defeat the VERY powerful enemy they're fighting. So. A tribute to the gold saints. Thanks to Nao-san, Phoenix, and Ellie for reviewing.

--------------------------------------------------------

Heart of Gold, Soul of Stone

The sun shines down upon the stone

That encompasses their souls

But still their Cosmos linger on

Like an ember on the coals

--

The world forgets to weep for them

The sky forgets to rain

Their voices sing in silence

As the rock face hides their pain

--

Twelve temples, twelve Cloths, twelve star-signs

But fourteen hearts of gold

One goddess, one fate, one legacy

And a memory that will never grow old

--

I catch a drop within my hand

Their blood is dark and red

It is the weeping of their souls

Although their souls are dead

--

The gods can take away anything

But are powerless against love

For human hearts can't be controlled

Not even by Heaven above

--

We will remember their sacrifice

And the burning of their hearts

We will write their familiar names

Over and over in the stars

--

We will never forget them

They were the greatest of men

And even now they are helping us

So for their sake we will rise again


	8. Heirlooms

**Notes: **Thank you so much for reading, everyone! And many many hugs to my reviewers, Nao-san and Phoenixsun and Ellie. You guys are the best! I want to say a special thank you to everyone in the Saint Seiya ff community. You've all been so kind about reviews. I've been having some bad experiences with story reviews in a different part of ff, so I really appreciate the maturity and kindness of everyone here. I'll rant more about that elsewhere... hint, hint, new story.

Ok. Here is one about the things the Gold Saints left behind. Review if you like it!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Heirlooms

A sparkling star

From Cosmos born

Is all that's left

Upon this morn

--

A blossom grows

Amid the gold

Five violet petals

Reborn of old

--

A face that smiles

A face that cries

They prove the truth

In all the lies

--

A mask of death

That covers well

A loyal heart

Now found in hell

--

A bolt of lightning

So bright and strong

Yet fades away

Before too long

--

A secret garden

Whose petals fall

A string of prayer beads

Before the wall

--

A thundering waterfall

A cliff of stone

Twelve golden weapons

All wait alone

--

A poison sting

Of stars and blood

All washed away

Within the flood

--

A deadly arrow

On golden wings

The aura's dead

But still it sings

--

A famous sword

That cuts through time

To exist forever

One of a kind

--

A goddess's jar

Of ice and tears

A heart so warm

Has disappeared

--

A single rose

Marks the final grave

No one on earth

Could be as brave

--

A sacrifice

With no regrets

No one hears

But we won't forget


	9. Faded

**Notes: **Thank you thank you to my readers and reviewers. I'm very glad everyone liked the last one. Nao-san, get the tissues ready. And Phoenixsun, you flatter me. It makes me feel good, though. hugs to you both This is one about Mu, and what he feels as he guards the door to Shaka's garden. It's one of the scenes that really made an impression on me, as I was discussing with Nao-san yesterday. Enjoy!

* * *

Faded

He is gone

To a place he should not be

Where he does not belong

He has gone

--

The deed is done

He has fallen in silence

In a battle he should have won

It is begun

--

The trees have died

The blossoms wither and fall

Petals dance across the sky

The wind sighs

--

I weep

He asked to die alone

I did not even see

He sleeps

--

Was I wrong?

Questions are too late

All fades into the dawn

He is gone

-...-

"Virgo Shaka...has faded."

* * *

So. Tell me if you liked it. Also, just a note to my readers: I have three more poems to post through Unspoken, after which, the poem collection will probably end. However, there is hope! I will be writing other stuff, and most definitely, I will start another poetry collection sometime. 


	10. Apology

**Notes: **So. Another update. Two more after this, as the countdown goes. Hehe. Anyway. Lots and lots of hugs and cookies to my reviewers, Nao-san, Ellie, Phoenixsun, and Cygnus de hielo. I love you all! And as much as I love my usual reviewers for always giving me so much encouragement, I also really love having new reviewers, so if you like my stuff, please send a review! I don't have to put flame warnings in the ss community, which makes me so happy.

While I'm at it, I'd also like to thank the people who reviewed and read You Are My Reason to Be. I'm very glad you all liked it, and I'm sorry, Keiya, but it's only one chapter long. I'm going to write more of the short little fluffy things though!

Anyway. On to the poem. This is from the POV of Saga, Camus, and Shura. They're sort of talking to their friends, and sort of just to everyone in general. Enjoy!

* * *

Apology

I'm sorry for my life

In which I caused such pain

I'm sorry for the tears I made

So many shed in vain

--

I'm sorry for the lies I told

The people who I killed

I'm sorry that, in the end,

I made no life fulfilled

--

I'm sorry for the children

Who I thrust into real life

I'm sorry for sacrificing so many people

To ease away my strife

--

I'm sorry I couldn't do more

And that I saw too late

I'm sorry that my actions held

No end to all the hate

--

Now I'm sorry for this betrayal

That I cannot explain

But look into my eyes and know

My heart is still in pain

--

I'm sorry I must turn on you

And never tell you why

And fight against old friends and liege

With blood tears in my eye

--

I'm sorry, my friends, I'm sorry

I'm sorry for it all

I'm sorry I can't keep fighting for truth

I'm sorry I must fall


	11. Golden Requiem

**Notes: **Well, second to last update on Unspoken. This one is kind of stolen from one of my original stories (the first half is, anyway). The parentheses sort of tell you who is saying the line. It's kind of the imaginary last thoughts of the gold saints before the wailing wall. So, okey-dokey. Enjoy. Review. Cry, if you so desire. But enjoy and review.

This goes to my nee-san, with love.

* * *

Golden Requiem 

Time is eternity and immortal (Mu)

They who die never return (Aldebaran)

Memories are no comfort (Saga)

In dawns of misery defined (Deathmask)

What has been lost is forever (Aiolia)

Only death can stir the heart (Shaka)

No hope in the rising sun (Dohko)

There is no gentle requiem (Milo)

None but the stars weep cold tears (Aiolos)

Death is the only way (Shura)

Sacrifice is the only gift (Camus)

Roses overgrow the lone grave (Aphrodite)

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers, Nao-san, Phoenixsun, and Cygnus de Hielo. Cygnus, I'm very glad you liked it, I'll write more poems, I promise (just not in this collection). Phoenix, I will start another collection soon. Nee-san, your reviews are always great to get. This one is for you. Cheer up, everything will be fine. 


	12. Last Goodbye

**Notes: **So, we're finally here! The last poem in the Unspoken set. Thanks so much to my reviewers, Phoenixsun, Ellie, Icys, Cygnus de Hielo, Nao-san, and lonewolfhiei. I love your reviews; they make me smile. You guys are the awesomest! (Yes, I know that's not a real word. Who cares?)

To everyone who has been reading, thank you _very_ much, and please, please comment if you like it, as this is your last chance.

Lastly, this poem is from the POV of the Bronze Saints as they watch Saga, Camus, and Shura fade away near the end of Hades Sanctuary. I loved this scene, and it made me cry. Personally, I kept seeing Hyoga and Camus when I wrote this, but it fits all of them. The quote at the beginning is (hehe) stolen from Yubiwa, the end credits music of Escaflowne: the movie. So, thanks to everybody. See you in my next poetry set!

Hugs and hugs and hugs (got enough hugs?),  
AE

* * *

Last Goodbye

"As my tears keep overflowing  
I can't see your last smile through the blur.  
Don't go! Don't go! Stay with me.  
Light breaks through the sky."

--

Dawn comes up reaching to you

to pull you back to the land of the dead

as I hold you in my arms

my heart begs you to stay

Is sacrifice always so hard?

Is this what our lives were meant to be?

I can hear you whispering

but I can no longer reply

Silently the tears warm my face

as you disappear again and you fade away

into an ocean of lights

that fly up higher and higher

Don't leave me here alone

standing in the warmth of the new day

watching as the last point of your light

fades


End file.
